holly_webbfandomcom-20200215-history
Oscar
Oscar is a Dalmatian puppy from the Holly Webb book Oscar's Lonely Christmas. Oscar's Lonely Christmas Oscar is adopted by Hannah from Dashing Dalmatians, before Christmas. On the day he came home, Hannah's little brother, Zak, scares him by squealing excitedly and flopping down on his cushion, but Mum picks him up and he starts crying. Hannah is cross with Zak for scaring Oscar, but Mum and Dad let him get away with it. Every day, Hannah and Dad take Oscar to do his wees in the garden. When Hannah comes downstairs one day, she finds Zak holding Oscar near the stairs and furiously tells him not to bring him upstairs and to put Oscar down, but Zak defiantly refuses. Mum catches them both and blames Hannah for bringing Oscar upstairs and upsetting Zak. Hannah is cross with Zak, so she decides to watch him next time. On Sunday, she is let by Mum and Dad to take Oscar out to show Lucy, her best friend. Lucy loves Oscar as much as Hannah. One day at home, Zak is looking for Oscar and Oscar tries to hide. Zak finds him and hugs him too tight. Oscar growls to save himself and Zak lets go in fright. When Hannah comes home, she finds Oscar hiding under the stairs. She tells Mum and Dad that Zak has been bothering him, but they let him get away with it, even though Dad tells Zak to be gentle with Oscar. Another day, when Hannah finds her angel wings for her school nativity play torn, she angrily blames Zak for it, but Mum breaks the truth that it was Oscar. Hannah doesn't believe her at first, but when she sees small white bits in his mouth, she realises that Mum is right, but marches out of the living room with him without even saying sorry to Zak. When Hannah comes home from school after her play, she realises that Oscar is starving and gives him some food. When Zak comes home from hospital with a stitched head, Hannah sits next to him and strokes Oscar's ears with him all evening. When Auntie Jess comes, it is the first time she meets Oscar, though she isn't very keen on dogs. But when Hannah, her family and Auntie Jess go out, Oscar rips Hannah's present to reveal a scarf. When they come back, Auntie Jess is cross with Oscar for ruining Hannah's present, and so is Mum, but Hannah doesn't mind (because she didn't really like the scarf). On Christmas Day, Hannah and Zak's two grandmas, grandad, Uncle Mark and their cousins, Jamie, Tara and Phoebe, come over for Christmas lunch. Phoebe and Tara are excited to see Oscar, and Tara scares him by sitting down on his cushion. Hannah tries to explain to Tara that Oscar's cushion is his special place, but Tara tells her off because she thinks Hannah is bossing her about. Hannah decides to give Oscar a piece of turkey. When Mum goes into the hall when she hears Zak crying, Hannah decides to take Oscar out of a walk. She takes Oscar to see the horses and feeds them carrots. After that, Hannah takes Oscar across the duck pond, but then they find themselves lost. Hannah starts to cry, but Oscar helps her get home by leading the way. Her family was calling to her, and they and Hannah are reunited. Hannah then goes indoors and invites Zak to give Oscar a piece of turkey, and the siblings watch a happy and full Oscar sleep peacefully on his cushion. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hopeful characters Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Puppies Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Animals in need Category:Heroines Category:Animal Stories characters